Realizations
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Josslyn finds out why Oscar broke up with her after his death and the part Cam played in the lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Realizations**

 **Summary: Oscar dies and Josslyn finds out the truth about why Oscar broke up with her and the part Cam played.**

 **Part One**

Josslyn's hands shook in her lap as she sat on the sofa in her home. Her mother's arm was wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders for which she was grateful. She was sure she'd collapse if not for the support.

A red eyed Kim sat in the chair across from the sofa, face void of makeup as she explained everything. How Oscar had been sick for years, a fact that she'd kept secret even from him. How she knew that his seizure meant that it was getting worse. How she'd finally told him the truth and how angry he'd been.

It was all a shock to Josslyn. She'd been so worried when he'd had the seizure, but he'd told her it was just because he hadn't eaten enough that day. She wondered if that was why Kim was always so protective and if that was why she'd allowed her son to date the stepdaughter of a mob boss, because she knew how it would end. She shook that thought from her mind. Kim wasn't that cold hearted. "I don't get it." She whispered. "Wasn't there anything the doctors could do?"

The doctor swallowed hard and shook her head. "There was a...clinical trial. Oscar didn't want to go through with it. He even went to Alexis Davis for help to serve Drew and I so he could make his own decisions. By the time he decided that he wanted to do the trial, it was too late."

"That's why he broke up with me, isn't it?" Josslyn asked. "He didn't want me to have to deal with his death. He thought it would be _easier_ for me if we weren't together."

Kim shut her eyes and nodded. "He thought he was doing right by you. I told him he should tell you what was going on. Make your own decisions on if you wanted to stand by him or not. He wouldn't hear of it. He was convinced he was doing the right thing." She reached out to hold Josslyn's hand and urged the girl to look at her. "You've got to believe me, Josslyn. My son never stopped loving you." She fished something out of her purse. A small box wrapped in blue paper with a small silver ribbon. "Before...before he passed, he told me to give this to you. Said it was a birthday present. Anyway, I've got to go. I have arrangements to make. Take care of yourself Josslyn. You too, Carly." And with that, she walked out the door, a shadow of her former self.

Beside of Josslyn, Carly sniffled and hugged her daughter close. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." She said as she pressed a kiss to the side of her daughters head. "I never wanted you to have to go through something like this again."

Josslyn didn't cry, instead she was hyper focused on the present which she unwrapped with shaky hands. She allowed a shaky breath to pass her lips as she opened the box and revealed a silver ring in the shape of a fox. She took it out of the box and slid it onto her finger. As she stared at it, that was when the tears finally came and the blonde immediately collapsed into her mother's arms as she sobbed. "Mom, it hurts so bad."

Carly ran her fingers through her daughter's hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. "I know it does, honey" She soothed gently. "I know. Oscar was your friend and your first boyfriend. You're allowed to mourn him."

The teen sniffed and lifted her head to look at her mother with tear filled eyes. "Is it okay for me to be angry, too?"

Her mother nodded emphatically. "Of course. You're allowed to feel whatever you want, baby."

Josslyn nodded thankfully and stood to her feet. She cleared her throat and said. "I'm gonna...go upstairs. I just want to be alone for a bit."

Carly smiled sadly and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Of course. I'll make you some tea and order a pizza. You go up and rest." She watched her daughter walk up the stairs and then swiped the tears from her own eyes as she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Josslyn entered her bedroom and immediately collapsed onto her bed. She buried her head into the pillow and sobbed as she remembered Oscar. Her fingers clutched the fabric of the pillow painfully as she allowed her feelings to truly take a hold of her. It was reminiscent to the pain that she'd felt when she'd found out that Morgan had died, except somehow worse. At least she had a happy memory of the last time she'd seen her brother alive. All she had of Oscar was the memory of their argument in the park. If she'd known what was going on, she'd never have said what she did.

 _Flashback_

 _Josslyn walked out of Kelly's as she and Cam parted ways. Things were finally going well for her after her breakup with Oscar. What had started as a plan to get Oscar back had quickly turned out a different way for Josslyn. Now, she was no longer trying to get Oscar to realize what he'd lost. If he didn't want her, she wasn't going to vye for his attention. Cam was truly a good friend and had made her so happy this past month. She hadn't yet told him her feelings and planned on waiting awhile before she revealed them. The last thing she wanted was for Cam to feel lie a rebound._

 _She headed in the direction of the park as she figured a breath of fresh air could do her some good. Besides, her mother wasn't going to pick up for another half an hour and there was always a possiblity that she might run into her uncles with their son, Wiley. The baby loved the park._

 _She stopped short as she spotted the figure rested against the tree. Even from the distance, she knew that figure anywhere. Quickly, she averted her eyes and tried to walk on as if she hadn't spotted him. Luck wasn't in her favor though as she felt a hand wrap around her arm and turn her around._

 _"Josslyn" Oscar said, eyes filled with determination._

 _The girl in question rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Oscar? Shouldn't you be ignoring me like you usually do?" If she'd been paying attention, she'd have noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how much paler he seemed. She'd have noticed that it looked as if he'd lost a little weight and how he looked her over, drinking her in as if it would be the last time._

 _"Since when do you have feelings for Cam?" He wondered._

 _Her expression turned fierce. "And how is it your business to ask me that? We aren't even friends. You wrote me out of your life completely when you dumped me. Besides, what would your girlfriend think of you questioning me like this?"_

 _"Joss, just because I broke up with you, doesn't mean I don't care. I care for you more than you could possibly know." Oscar's voice was soothing as he said the words, he reached out a hand to brush her cheek and smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and almost leaned into it._

 _She jerked away abruptly as she realized what she'd done. "Really? Well I don't buy it." She tried to walk past him. She just wanted to end this entire conversation. But of course, Josslyn thought better of it and whirled around as her volatile anger took hold of her. "No, you know what, Oscar? Why don't you explain things to me if you_ _ **care**_ _about me so much." She stalked toward him until their feet touched. "Why don't you explain to me why you ended things and now just think that you can take everything back? If you cared, you wouldn't have cut me off and left me wondering what I'd done wrong when just days before you'd told me that you loved me. When we'd been planning ahead for our next anniversary. And even if you didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore, you could've been my friend. But no! You completely cut me off. So guess what, Oscar? I'm cutting you off. I don't give a damn about you anymore."_

 _And in a flurry of blonde hair, she was gone._

Now Josslyn wished she'd have taken notice of the things she'd missed. That she'd probed harder. She just wished that she'd gotten to say goodbye and that he'd allowed her that. Now she just felt lost, unsure of what to do next.

 **Next Chapter: Carly tells Sonny what happened, Josslyn struggles to make it through school as thoughts of Oscar overwhelm her. Cam feels guilty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Realizations**

 **Part Two**

When Sonny walked through the door of his living room, he spotted Carly there, with her head lowered. Josslyn laid across the sofa as well, head rested on her mother's lap. He furrowed his brow as he spotted the tissues on the coffee table, the mug of tea, and the box of pizza. "What happened?" he mouthed to Carly when she looked up at him.

Carly ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "Kim came by earlier today. She wanted to see Josslyn. God, Sonny, Oscar is dead. Kim said he'd been sick for years and she kept it secret until recently. Apparently that's why Oscar ended things with Joss."

Sonny's eyes widened in shock. "I saw Jason today. He didn't say anything."

His wife sniffled and swiped at her eyes. "He may not know. I get the feeling it was sudden and Kim just came as soon as she felt able."

"Damn it." He swore before he moved to take a seat in the chair across from his wife and stepdaughter. "Has she talked at all?"

Carly shook her head negatively. "Only a little right after Kim gave her the news. She told me how badly it hurt and asked if she was allowed to be angry at Oscar. I told her that she was allowed to feel that way. After that, she went upstairs. She only came down because I made her so she could eat. God, Sonny. I've never seen her like this."

Sonny sighed and reached out to squeeze his wife's hand. "We'll help get her through this, Carly. We'll do whatever we have to."

* * *

The next morning, Josslyn woke up early. She'd had a fitful night's rest and knew she probably looked exhausted. But she couldn't bare to stay in her bedroom any longer. She had to get out of the house and forget about Oscar if only for a few hours. She hurried into her bathroom to shower and get ready and then came downstairs with her backpack on her shoulder an hour later. "Mom? I'm gonna head to school."

Carly cupped her mug of coffee in her hands and gave her daughter a startled look. "Josslyn, you don't need to go to school. No one expects you to and I'm sure your teachers would understand."

"Yeah, well, I have a lot to do today. I have a Spanish test and a quiz in history. Plus, volleyball practice." Josslyn answered, head lowered as she stared at the ground, blonde locks surrounding her face like a curtain.

Her mother started over to her, "Well then at least let me drive you to school."

"Damn it, mom, I'm not an invalid!" The teen practically snarled, pretty face turned up to a sneer. Her expression became soft moments later as she realized what she'd said. "God, I'm sorry, mom." She answered as she tugged at the sleeves of Morgan's old, flannel shirt. "That was really bitchy of me. It would actually be really great if you could drive me." She gave her mother a broken smile which was quickly returned with a watery one.

* * *

As soon as Josslyn walked into the school, she was catapulted backwards by Gina who quickly wrapped her arms around her. Josslyn embraced her friend back and practically buried her face into the other girl's sweet smelling, dark hair.

Gina pulled back a little, though she still held Josslyn's arms. "I heard about Oscar. I'm _so_ sorry, Josslyn. I can't believe he was sick."

Josslyn's brows furrowed and she gazed into her friend's dark eyes. "How did you know he was sick?" She wondered suspiciously.

The other girl flipped back her dark hair and answered, "There are grief counselors in the school. A morning announcement was made that we should go talk to them if we felt like we needed to, why?"

She shook her head in relief, "No reason. I'm just...shocked that they're letting out information of how he died. I mean, I didn't even _know_ he was sick."

Gina wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders as they walked toward Spanish class. "I don't think anyone did. I mean, he dropped out of school, didn't he? That's why we suddenly didn't see him anymore. And everytime I tried to confront him about breaking up with you, he'd run off."

Josslyn laughed, but it was a sad one. "You're a good friend, Gina. You and Cam have both been...amazing while having to deal with my bullshit about Oscar."

Gina gave a sparkling white smile. "Well, that's what friends are for, Joss. Besides, Cam clearly adores you. Have...have you talked to him at all since finding out about Oscar?"

Her friend shook her head. "No. I just...I couldn't, you know? After finding out about Oscar, I was so hurt, so angry, and I felt guilty. I mean, I _still_ feel all of those things. I didn't have romantic feelings for Oscar anymore, but I still cared about him. He was still my first love and I was such a bitch to him the last time that I saw him. And I _know_ that I didn't know he was sick, and I had a right to be angry, but I still feel bad."

Before Gina could reply, Cam suddenly came up to them, eyes filled with guilt and mouth set in a line.

Without saying a word, Cam embraced Josslyn fiercely and asked, "How are you?" in a whisper.

Josslyn hugged him back tightly. "Trying to get through the day." She replied. "I was hoping that coming to school would take my mind off of Oscar for awhile." She let him go and hugged herself protectively as she sniffled.

Cam's eyes flashed guiltily, an expression Josslyn didn't take notice of in that moment though Gina did. Cam valiantly ignored Gina's questioning eyes. "Hey, um...Joss? I need to talk to you." He said as he reached down to take her hand. "Alone. It's...really important."

The girl in question gave a confused look, dread filling her. "What do you need to talk to me about?" She answered with trepidation after Cam had dragged her into an abandoned classroom. She watched as he paced the room, going back and forth from the door to the windows. His hands gripped his hair in tight fists and he was muttering to himself something that she didn't catch. " _Cameron"_ She said sharply, impatiently. "Tell me what the hell is going on."

Her voice was demanding and it caused him to swallow hard.

"I'm so sorry, Josslyn." He uttered with a shake of his head. "I...I knew Oscar was sick. I found out from overhearing Franco talking about it on the phone and from my mother or Franco not closing out he computer." When Josslyn didn't respond, he rushed on with his confession, needing to get it all out before he lost his nerve. "Oscar confronted his mom and found out that he really was sick and that was why he broke up with you. He told me that he'd rather you hated him than have to watch him die. He wanted to be remembered as your first love and not the boy you watched die. Anyway, he got me to help him try to turn you away. The picture of he and that girl was photoshopped. He was just...trying to get you to move on. I didn't...agree with what he was doing to you, but I still listened to him anyway and did what he asked."

"You _knew?"_ She answered sharply, voice so icy cold, it made Cam feel as if his blood was frozen in his veins. "You knew...but helped a boy that you didn't like pull this stunt? You knew and fake dated me, even knowing that nothing would come of it?"

He winced at her tone. "I did. But Josslyn, I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to convince Oscar to just let you decide for himself whether or not you wanted to be by his side, but it wasn't my decision."

Josslyn laughed and threw up her arms. "But you did it, anyway! God, Cam, the last memory of Oscar I even have was me telling him that he wasn't a part of my life anymore! And to think, I was beginning to have _feelings_ for you. Damn it, I was so stupid." She spit out the word, "feelings" as if it was a curse and then turned fiery blue eyes on her friend. "Fuck you, Cam."

It was just a viciously whispered sentence that seared Cam's heart as Josslyn rushed past him, shoulder bumping into his.

As soon as Josslyn was out of the room, she collapsed into an awaiting Gina's arms and began to sob while on the other side, Cam slid down to the ground, back against the door and did the same.

 **Next Chapter: Josslyn talks to her mother who implores her to give Cam a chance to explain, Josslyn begins to investigate who else could've known about Oscar's illness. Kim makes funeral arrangements.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Realizations**

 **Part Three**

"Josslyn?" Michael called out as he lowered himself to a kneeling position infront of his little sister. He'd received a frantic call not ten minutes earlier, begging him to come to the high school. His teenage sister had apparently had a breakdown not long after arriving at school. Gina had been worried on the phone as she told him that she was going to take Josslyn to wait in the office.

Josslyn looked up from the paper cup she held in shaky hands, face red and streaked with tears. "Michael." She whimpered before she launched herself into his arms. Her arms wound around his neck and she burrowed his head into his sweater covered shoulder. "Can you get me out of here? It was a mistake to come to school today."

Michael nodded and carefully helped his sister up, arm moving to wrap around her waist. "Thanks for staying with her, Gina. You too, Principal Kyle." He nodded to the black haired teen and the principal before he led his sister out of the office and down the hallway, to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry about Oscar, Joss. I came to see you last night, but mom was adamant that I let you rest." He said to her softly.

She shook her head and pulled her borrowed shirt tighter around her. "It's okay." She stated hoarsley. "You've been going through a lot and I wouldn't have been much company anyway."

Michael bit his lip at that. "Gina told me that you had your breakdown after talking to Cam alone. What happened?"

Josslyn laughed at that, a very bitter sounding laugh. "Cam knew Oscar was sick. He helped Oscar keep it secret and helped Oscar lie to me."

Her brother winced at that and he swore to himself. "I can understand why you're angry. Did Cam explain at all?"

She shrugged. "I didn't let him." She whispered.

Michael cleared his throat. "Well I can't believe that he wanted to hurt you. You've been friends since you were in diapers."

Josslyn didn't reply to the comment for a moment but when she did, it was in a quiet whisper. "But he did, anyway"

* * *

Carly was already at the door when Michael opened it and her arms immediately reached out to hug her daughter to her. "Thanks for picking her up, Michael. Your dad's in the kitchen with Jason if you want to talk to him."

Michael nodded at that, understanding that his mother wanted to talk to Josslyn alone. "Okay." He answered and reached a hand out to squeeze Joss' shoulder reassuringly before he exited the room.

"I guess you couldn't handle school, baby?" Her mother asked, voice soothing.

Josslyn shook her head and brought her knees up under her chin. "I thought I could take my mind off Oscar for awhile, but _everybody_ knows about Oscar being sick and him dying. There are grief counselors there, too. And if that wasn't bad enough, I got in a fight with Cam."

Carly's eyebrows raised in shock. "Honey, why did you get in a fight with Cam?"

Her daughter quickly explained things again and when she was done, they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I think that you should talk to him, Josslyn. It sounds as if he feels guilty for keeping you in the dark. And I'm not saying his helping Oscar lie was the right thing, but Oscar's illness wasn't his secret to tell. Besides, I've seen you with Cam. He makes you happy and if there's one thing I know about him, he'd never purposefully want to cause you harm" The older woman told her as she ran a hand through tangled locks of hair.

* * *

Kim clutched Drew's hand in a death grip as they entered the funeral home. There was so much to do in such little time. They'd decided that they wanted the funeral on the thirtieth of November and it was already November 27th. They'd hardly even had time to grieve. Kim still couldn't believe that her little boy was gone and she knew that Drew felt the same way. Not for the first time, she thought of the mistakes she'd made between not telling Oscar the truth and not getting him help sooner. Her biggest regret though, was how much Drew and the Quartermaines had missed out on Oscar's life and how they lost him almost as soon as he'd come into their lives. She also thought of Josslyn and hoped that strong girl was doing well. Her son had really loved the blonde.

She was broken from her thoughts when Drew squeezed her hand and she exchanged a heartbroken glance with him before the met the owner of the funeral home. she felt like she was in a nightmare as she picked out coffins and flowers and left an outfit for her little boy to be changed into. She couldn't really comprehend anything at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, back home, Josslyn sat on her bed as she thought of what her mother had said about Cam. How Michael had also asked if she'd let Cam explain. She didn't know if she was ready to talk to him yet, but she wanted to. She didn't want to believe he'd hurt her like this. And thinking about Cam and about how he, his mother, and Franco had all known about Oscar's illness made her wonder who else could've known. She knew that Oscar had been working with her sister, Krissy. Had Krissy known? At the very least, Julian must have since he'd given the boy a job at Charley's and he was dating Kim. She shook her head and determined she'd question Kristina tomorrow.

* * *

The next afternoon, Josslyn walked into Charley's full of determination that energized her. She spotted her sister talking to a pretty girl at the bar and bit her lip before she walked over to the two.

Kristina's eyes grew huge at the sight of her. "Josslyn, what are you doing here?" She asked as she moved around the bar to stand in front of the younger girl. She turned slightly to acknowledge the young woman she'd been talking to. "Daisy, this is my stepsister, Josslyn. She was...Oscar's girlfriend"

Daisy's eyes grew wide with sympathy. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped in shock to the girl in question. "I'm going to go and let you talk. See you later, Kristina. Bye, Josslyn." She breezed out of the pub quickly.

"Did you know that Oscar was sick?" Josslyn blurted out, getting straight to the point. Her eyes shone like laser beams as she stared at the brunette.

Kristina looked shocked at the question and shook his head. "Of course not, Josslyn!" She exclaimed as she led Josslyn to an empty table and quickly walked over to the door to put the closed sign up. She came back and sat across from the blonde. "I just knew he'd emancipated himself from his parents and that was why he needed the job. He decided to stay with Daisy in a group environment situation because she was here when he came for the job. My mother was his lawyer. You mean that you didn't know?"

Josslyn shook her head negatively. "He didn't tell me he was sick. We broke up more than a month ago." She answered. "I'm sorry if it sounded as if I was accusing you. I just...I know that Cam knew because he told me. I was just suspicious because I knew he'd been working here. And I guess...I wanted to know how he was doing these last few weeks."

Kristina swallowed hard and reached out to squeeze the girl's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. As for Oscar, he was quiet. I joked with him the day he came for the job and asked if you were making him buy you expensive things. He seemed sad. I didn't know you two had been broken up, though. I guess I've been stuck in my own mind."

"Kim and Cam both told me that Oscar ended things because he didn't want me to have to watch him die." Josslyn murmured.

"I guess I can understand that." The brunette admitted. "My guess is that Oscar didn't want you to remember him as sick. And he probably thought that you'd been through enough already between Morgan, your mom, and Nelle."

"I mean...I guess." Josslyn admitted carefully. "I'm still angry, though."

Kristina smiled. "And you're allowed to be. You're allowed to screw up, too. Take it from me. Anyone who truly cares for you will still love you even if you do."

 **Next Chapter: The funeral happens. Josslyn talks to Cam again.**


End file.
